RealGateHead (player)
Introduction to the Game RealGateHead was introduced to the game on June 2nd, 2006. He was working at his real estate office looking through www.gateworld.net when he saw a link for www.stargatewars.com. He clicked it and RealGateHead was born... History of Alliances and Names BAU After roaming around through some minor alliances, RealGateHead found BAU. He spent some time there and grew to care a great deal about his fellow alliance mates. But felt he was being drowned out by the masses, and his ideas were never really heard. So he set out to find a new alliance, just as BAU was starting to get better organized. EPA After a little bit of searching RealGateHead(RGH) found EPA, now this was organized. RGH soon found his place in the command structure and really took off. After a while RGH was massed by some unstoppable force (for no fault of his own, he was caught up in a sting opperation on planet thief), who will remain unnamed. RGH then went into hiding and staged his own demise...well he pretended to sell his account. So System Lord Pelops(SLP) was born. SLP then rejoined EPA as another owner, eventually he told his alliance mates the truth about his name. He was discovered and changed his name yet again to SILER, he then left EPA. Random Alliances SILER then formed an alliance called Hallowed. It was short lived. And he also longed to be RGH, but he was unsure of the timing. He decided to wear the name RealGateHead again. I am sure there are a few random alliances in this part of the story, but I cannot recall. BTU It was time to return home. He felt he needed to return to his roots and return to BAU, so he applied on their forum. Many welcomed him back, others doubted he would stay. RGH was offered a place of leadership in the training alliance, BTU, so he took it. There he led the Black strike group and felt welcome. But real life crept in and RGH had to leave the game. He tried to sell his account on the main forums, but do to some bitter past issues, someone badmouthed the thread and the account could not be sold. Alone in the World So RGH went in Vacation Mode for 2 months. Life settled down and RGH got restless to play once more. So he logged back in and took on yet another identity. It was time to be another RACE, until this time he had always been Tauri or Tollan, but he decided to be a host and became a System Lord and took on the name Xx_Anubis_xX. After a few months of being a lone wolf, he was asked to join a small group that had just formed...Spartans. Spartans/Decepticons Here was a small group of guys that had potential to do something. After a short time many were comming to him for advice. To avoid a war over their name they had to choose another. An election was held and the name THE DECEPTICONS was entered as an option by him, he liked the idea so much he changed his name yet again to Xx_Megatron_xX. You guessed it, The Decepticons name was the winner. After some time many in the alliance started to doubt the leaders abilities and asked if Megatron/RGH would start another alliance or take this one over. The leader even asked him to take over, so reluctantly he did. During his rule the Decepticons joined in a NAP with The Asgard Order Elite. When The Decepticons failed as an alliance Xx_Megatron_xX decided to join his new friends over at the Asgard Order Elite, in order to do so he had to become and Ancient or Asgard. Asgard Order Elite So with the new race came a new name, or rather an old name. It was finally time to stop changing names and stick to it, and what better name than RealGateHead. In a short amount of time RGH was elected to the Council of Curia, the leading body of the Asgard Order Elite, were he holds that position to this very day.